Who Is HIS first Love ?
by AnnisaIcha
Summary: Kazuha ingin mengetahui Cinta Pertama HEIJI, Apakah ia bisa mengetahuinya ? CHECK THIS OUT... READ...and Reviews The Story Ok ? Saran dan Kritiknya sangat berguna bagiku.. : Arigatou Gozaimasu.. :D


Ini dia, FICT PERTAMA~

Notes : Disini Conan atau Ai belum kembali ke wujud mereka… ini kisah terusan yang kubuat dari lanjutan movie "Crossroad In The Ancient Capital"

Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik DETECTIVE CONAN/ MEITANTEI CONAN.

#WHO IS HIS FIRST LOVE ?

"huuhh…heiji itu….buat aku kesal !"

Kazuha bergumam setelah ia berada di rumahnya..

"hngg…siapa kira-kira cinta pertama Heiji ?" sambil menatap pohon sakura yang berada di depan rumahnya itu lekat-lekat..

"hah ? apakah…apakah itu…Suzu-san ?"

_Suzu-san.._ _dia memang sangat cantik..tak salah kalau dia cinta pertamanya..heiji.._

pikir Kazuha dengan mata berkaca-kaca,menatap foto Heiji kecil yang memegang bola Kristal di majalah yang disimpannya

"Oi ! Kazuha !"

Heiji membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu ,segera ia menghapus air matanya dan membukakan pintu untuk Heiji

"Ale ? Kazuha.. apa kau sedang menangis ?"

"a..aa..Iie..aku gak nangis kok ! Ahooo~"

Heiji membuat mata setengahnya seperti biasa

"ada apa Heiji ?" Tanya Kazuha

"Besok aku ingin ke Kyoto, apa kau mau ikut ?"

Sejenak dada Kazuha terasa sakit,Kazuha berfikir kalau Heiji ingin menemui Cinta pertamanya,tapi Kazuha tak mementingkan perasaannya dia benar-benar ingin tau siapa sebenarnya cinta pertama Heiji,dengan mantap ia pun mengangguk.

"mm !"

Malam harinya Kazuha tak dapat tidur dengan tenang dan perasaan gelisah menyelimutinya

"Heiji…siapa cinta pertamamu itu…"

Lagi-lagi ia melihat Foto Kecil Heiji

"WAAAAA…aku sangat ingin tau itu ! siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Kata Kazuha sambil menunjuk bola Kristal yang dipegang di foto Heiji

"HHHHHhhhhh…."

Kazuha pun menutup mukanya dengan bantal agar tertidur..

Keesokannya,lagi-lagi Kazuha telat di tempat janjian mereka,Heiji telah lama menunggu,tak buang waktu sesampainya disana Kazuha pun dengan cepat memanggil Heiji

"Heijiiii ! maaf aku telat !"

Heiji tak menjawab ,ia langsung menaiki motornya ke arah Kazuha,dan dengan kecepatan kilat Kazuha disambar Heiji seperti Elang menyambar Mangsanya (-_-)

Tanpa aba-aba kazuha langsung meneriakinya

"AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Apa kau mau aku mati ! Heiji Bodoh !"

Sementara Heiji hanya tertawa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya,

"hahahahaha…itu balasan dariku ! rasakan itu !"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR….. AHOOOO Heiji A~"

"pegangan yang erat ! atau kau akan terbang ! hahaha" potong Heiji sambil menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi

"WAAAAA Heiji !"

Kazuha pun berpegangan erat pada Heiji,sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama Blushing tapi karna tak melihat satu sama lain Mereka tak menyadari itu,

Ternyata dugaan Kazuha itu benar, Heiji pergi menemui Suzu-san,dan dalam sekejap Dada Kazuha jadi sakit lagi,ia terus tertekan..melihat Haiji dengan senangya melihat Suzu-zan,sampai paad akhirnya Kazuha tak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya ketika itu pula terlihat di matanya Heiji memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah kecil untuk Suzu-san

"Ya….terimakasihh… Jaa ne~" sahut Heiji dari kejauhan kepada Suzu-san

Dengan segera Kazuha pun menghapus air matanya dan member senyuman pada Suzu-san dari kejauhan

"Hei Heiji…." Kata Kazuha pelan

"Ha ?" sahut Heiji yang masih menyetir motornya menuju sebuah tempat

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Suzu-san ? Apa dia itu cinta pertamamu ya~" Kata Kazuha dengan nada mengejek tapi sendu

"AHOO~ sudah kubilang kan aku takkan memberi tahukanmu cinta pertamaku itu !" Sahut Heiji

"Huh…Pelit….! Heiji AHOO~" sahut Kazuha kesal

Setelah lama perjalanan Kazuha bingung,Heiji membawanya ke Kuil Sannou

"Hei,Heiji ? Untuk apa kita kesini ?" Kata Kazuha memandang sakura yang bermekaran

Tapi Heiji tak menjawab sahutan Kazuha dia terus memandang Pohon Sakura yang ada,sambil sesekali mengingat cinta pertamnya itu,setelah beberapa lama…

"Oi Kazuha,kau pernah kesini kan ?" Tanya Heiji tanpa melihat Kazuha

Kazuha hanya mengangguk

"Aku ingin lihat wajah bodohmu itu yang dikuncir 2 dan memakai kimono sambil bermain bola di bawah pohon sakura itu !" Kata Heiji sambil tertawa

"AHOOO~ aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira Heiji !" Sahut Kazuha kesal dengan perkataan Heiji itu

"Hahahaha aku tak percaya ! kalaubegitu tunjukkan padaku !" Kata Heiji dengan suara menantang

"BAIK ! akan kubuktikan padamu ! matte ne !" kata Kazuha berlari keluar untuk membuktikan kata-katanya itu

Heiji terus menunggu Kazuha yang berganti pakaian dan berdandan ala Ia saat waktu kecil itu,beberapa lama kemudian Heiji mendengar suara itu lagi,suara 8 tahun yang lalu,ia mencarinya dibalik pohon itu ternyata ada Kazuha yang sedang bernyayi sambil memainkan bola kecilnya

"_Marutake Ebisuni Oshi Oike_

_Yome-san Rokkaku Tako Nishiki_

_Shi Aya Bu Taka Matsu Man Gojyou_

_Setta Chara Chara Uonotana_

_Rokyujyou Hijyou Toorisugi_

_Hachijyou Koereba Touji Michi_

_Kujyou Oujite Todomesasu.."_

Heiji melihat gadis itu dengan seksama ,ia merasakan peraaan yang sama pada saat bertemu Cinta pertamanya dulu

"Oi ! Heiji ! lihat ! aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan kan !" kata Kazuha membuyarkan tatapannya yang lekat

"a,,a,,AHO~ berdandan macam itu takkan membuatku mengira kau adalah Cinta pertamaku ! ayo pergi aku sudah melihatnya di tempat yang sama sekali lagi.." Sahut Heiji meninggalkan Kazuha yang terpaku karna ucapa Heiji

"E,ehh ?"

Mereka pun meningalkan kuil kenangan itu,pada akhirnya Kazuha tau siapa Cinta pertama Heiji karna kata-kata Heiji yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut polosnya.

THE END


End file.
